The Huntress
Anna, also known as The Huntress, is the eighth killer in Dead By Daylight. Her attack methods include the axe she wields, as well as a collection of hatchets she throws at survivors. “A figure clad in the head of a hare. A most disturbing sight. This new foe holds something human within her. Some shards of ordinary life. She seems to be a hunter. I have met many different beings in this place, but this is the first one with a natural skill of hunting. In any other place one could deem it a talent. But her knack for tracking, capturing and killing is something else here. There is something else in her too, she seems to seek something.” ~ Unknown (Potentially Benedict Baker) Overview The Huntress is a ranged Killer, able to throw Hunting Hatchets at Survivor to injure them from a distance. Her personal Perks, Beast Of Prey ', '''Territorial Imperative '& 'Hex: Huntress Lullaby ', allow her to apply pressure through better Map awareness and enhanced chasing abilities. Her Perks revolve around the hunt of the prey, to track and find so that she can get close enough to make the kill. '''Difficulty rating: Intermediate (Developers) / Hard (Community) (Based on the amount of time and effort that is required to properly learn to play her and use her Power effectively) Background As soon as Anna was able to walk, her mother started teaching her how to survive a harsh, solitary life in the northern woods. Living in such an extremely remote and dangerous area required skill and resilience. When sunlight became too dim for productive activities, they would take refuge in their house, a sturdy old cabin constructed to resist the toughest winters. Close to the hearth’s warmth, Anna would rest in her mother’s arms, surrounded by the few wooden toys and masks she had crafted for her. Drifting off to sleep with stories and lullabies, she dreamt happy dreams, ignorant of the events that would soon change everything. Anna and her mother were stalking a great elk through the woods. They knew it was dangerous prey, but it had been a particularly difficult winter and they were almost out of food. The specter of starvation frightened them more than any forest creature. Without warning, the elk reared, bellowed and charged at Anna. She was paralyzed with fear as the whole world seemed to shake under the immense beast’s pounding hooves. The elk was close enough for Anna to see the murderous fury in its eyes when her mother threw herself in its path, ax in hand. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from her lips as the elk impaled her upon its antlers and hoisted her into the air. With all her strength, she brought her axe down on its head again and again while it tried to shake her loose. With a sickening crack, the antlers snapped and Anna’s mother was free. The beast collapsed. Anna was too small to move her mother’s broken body, so she sat with her in the clearing where she had fallen. To distract her from the dying elk’s cries, Anna’s mother held her and hummed her favorite lullaby. They stayed like that, the huntress and the elk getting quieter and colder, until Anna was alone in the silent forest. Eventually she stood up and started the long walk back home. Still a child, she knew just enough about life in the frozen forest to survive. She followed her instincts and became one with the wild. She got older and stronger and practiced her hunt. As she grew into a dangerous predator, her humanity became a half-remembered dream. She widened her territory and lived off her hunts. She worked her way up through squirrels and hares and mink and foxes. Eventually she grew tired of them and hunted more dangerous animals like wolves and bears. When unsuspecting travelers came through her woods, she discovered her new favorite prey: humans. Unlucky souls who strayed into her territory were slaughtered like any other animal. She liked to collect their tools and colorful garments and especially toys when there were little ones. But she could never bring herself to kill the little girls. Girls she would take back to her house, deep in the woods. They were precious, and looking at them woke up something deep in her heart. She craved the closeness of a loved one, a child of her own. Among the pillaged wooden toys, dolls and story books she couldn’t read, the girls would be tied by the neck with a rough and chafing rope fastened firmly to the wall. She couldn’t let them wander off, or they would surely die outside. Every time, the girls would waste away and die of cold or starvation or sickness. Every time, it plunged Anna deeper into pain and sorrow and madness. She was compelled to try again, and started raiding the nearest villages to slaughter families and kidnap their daughters. She wore one of the animal masks her mother crafted for her so many years earlier to try to calm the frightened children. Villagers spread the legend of a half-beast lurking in Red Forest: The Huntress, who killed men and ate little girls. War eventually came to the forest. German soldiers began to pass through, on the march to attack the collapsing Russian Empire. During these dark times, there were no more travelers. The villagers had abandoned their homes, and no more little ones to be found; only soldiers. Many of them were found with violent ax wounds. Whole groups disappeared mysteriously. Once the war was over, the rumors of The Huntress disappeared with it, engulfed by the Red Forest. Perks The Huntress perks revolves around the hunt of the prey, to track and find so that she can get close enough to make the kill. Ability: Hunting Hatchets A skill taught by her mother and mastered in the wild. The Huntress can throw Hatchets with deadly precision. For the Huntress to learn how to master this art was a must. Long distance kills are key if you are to survive and not get trampled by an elk or mauled by a bear. So her throws became more and more precise. And now, nothing evades her hatchets. *Carry 5 Hatchets *Charge throw for maximum throwing speed *Can cancel Hatchet throw *Hatchets are consumed on use *Refill Hatchets at Lockers *The Huntress hums from 45m to 20m, Terror Radius starts from 20m. *Slightly decreased movement speed. Customization Head HuntressHead.png|Default HuntressHead2.png|Prestige HuntressHead3.png|Hare - Black HuntressHead4.png|The Ohmwrecker Charity Case BE Mask01 WinterEvent2017.png|Frosty Eyes(WinterEvent) BE Mask02 CNEvent01.png|Hound (LunarEvent) Body HuntressTorso.png|Default HuntressTorsoPrestige.png|Prestige Weapon HuntressWeapon.png|Default HuntressWeaponPrestige.png|Prestige Gallery The_Huntress_Teaser.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser5.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser3.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser4.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser2.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser6.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser7.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser8.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser9.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser10.jpg| The_Huntress_Teaser11.jpg| Trivia *The Huntress is part of the A Lullaby for the Dark DLC released on July 27. *She is the first killer to have a long-ranged weapon. *She is constantly humming an eerie lullaby which means survivors will be able to sense her before hearing her heartbeat. *The lullaby is itself an old Russian song called “Bayu Bayushki Bayu”. **It warns children to not sleep on the edge of their bed, otherwise a wolf will come and drag them into the woods. *She's inspired by Eastern Europe and Russian folklore. *The Huntress has a ring on her left middle finger, supposedly it is her mother's wedding ring. *She has a mask containing Ohmwrecker's logo. This might be a reference for Ohmwrecker being a masked hunter and a masked gamer. *The Huntress '''was called '''Bear '''at some point during development, hence the '''BE '''tag in her file names. *The '''Huntress '''is the first and currently only Killer to have a ranged attack. *The '''Huntress '''is the third female killer. *The '''Huntress '''is the only playable Character who has an unknown surname. *The '''Huntress '''is the third Killer to wear face masks. *The '''Huntress '''is the only Killer that involves the Lockers, because of her power. *The '''Huntress '''is voiced by Emily, who also sung the Lullaby. *The '''Huntress '''is currently the only Killer to swing her primary Weapon with both hands. *The '''Huntress '''is one of 9 Killers without glowing eyes, the others being The Trapper, The Nurse, The Shape, The Hag, The Cannibal and The Nightmare. *The '''Huntress '''is the tallest female killer. *The '''Huntress' sings her Lullaby deeper and more menacingly when she's not in a chase for an extended period of time. *The Huntress '''is heard grunting when she attacks or throws her hatchet. *The '''Huntress '''is ambidextrous. *The '''Huntress '''wears a single ring on the middle finger on her left hand, similiar to Ace Visconti. **She likely does this due to her affinity for collecting shiny things. *The '''Huntress '''is one of the most human-looking Killers in the game, as she doesn't have any unnatural alterations to her appearance like most of the other Killers. Tips * Try winding up a '''Hatchet when you think a Survivor will drop a Pallet. If they drop it, you have a semi-guaranteed hit with your Hatchet. * The same applies to Windows, if a Survivor is about to jump through a Window, try hitting them with a Hatchet. * Try using the sound of a fully charged Hatchet to throw nearby Survivors off of your exact location. External Links *A Lullaby For The Dark DLC *Fangoria Exclusive Coverage *Rock Paper Shotgun Exclusive Coverage *Charity Case DLC Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Original Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Human Characters